


Chocolate Shop

by GretchenSinister



Series: Chocolate Shop AU [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, implied everyone/Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So, this pretty much just came to me a hour ago and I would love to see it done.Pitch snatched Jack up right off the bat and pretty much molded him to fit his needs. He sends Jack out to seduce the Guardians to destroy them from the inside. I would prefer if Jack goes after Bunnymund last. I don’t mind if it ends dark/horrible or happily. I would prefer dubcon over noncon if any of you nonnies decide to go down that road. Other than that, go nuts."It’s sort of the fin de siècle and Emmanuel Moon and Pitch Black are major players in the hidden politics of Europe spread throughout the world. They like to think in chess metaphors and all the pawns are kind of getting fucked over. (This AU happened because of the book I’m reading, which you’ll hear about later.)
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: Chocolate Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557643
Kudos: 11
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Chocolate Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/12/2014.

A useful boy, a likely boy. That was what Emmanuel, old Emmanuel Moon, had said of him. True enough, all right, Moon had been showing as much of his face as he ever did, then, but he wasn’t the only one to see little Jack Frost.  
  
Bunny sips at his chocolate, sets narrow pink cup on tiny pink saucer, what a place, this black-white-pink shop with huge glass windows with a gilt name upon them, declaiming prosperity to everyone who passes on the street. What a place. But a useful place. So many stop in, and even more walk past the windows.   
  
Jack Frost. Always ready with a laugh and a smile, doing just as he pleased, the cold breeze to knock the top hats off the gentry, the boy always and ever ready with a bit of twelfth night mischief. No one to suspect of anything, of course, so much at play he could never be a player in Moon’s game. Which was why Moon had picked him out of course, that and the way Frost had seemed to notice something already, stashing his sister away somewhere, now why would a carefree boy do that? She had been well-hidden, too, but then nothing and no one could hide from Moon forever.   
  
But Moon wasn’t the only player on the board, was he? Daresay he would make a game even then, but that is not the way the board stands now.  
  
 _Bunny there at the beginning, what a weedy little bespectacled clerk he was then! And Moon and Black playing chess, by god neither of their pasts include chess, they are neither of them playing by the rules. “You are quite adept in your strategy, Pitch,” Moon says with a half-face smile, “despite being a piece, and not a player yourself.”  
  
“Are we not all pieces?” Pitch asks.  
  
Moon shrugs. “If you wish to be philosophical I cannot stop you. Pieces, then. Do you angle to become a king someday?”  
  
And Pitch’s smile! Bunny had seen him smile before, this man from nowhere, Moon’s thin and far-reaching shadow, but never like this! It was not a new smile, though. It was one that had always been there, waiting. “Mr. Moon, I should never aspire to become a king, though I see you have. No, I believe I shall gladly put on the queen’s dress when I take my last step across the board.”_  
  
Piece or player, Pitch, Mr. Black to most now, had spotted in Jack another pawn. And what a pawn! In Moscow, North ruined amidst scandal, forced back to his oldest connections, enabling only plays on a scale much lower and rougher than Moon required. In Dehli, Tooth’s _salon_ disbanded, amidst yet more scandal, left with only one loyal, and that a young girl, there were ways to watch the powerful starting from only such a pair, but Bunny did not think Tooth or the girl should have to take them. In London—Sandy, ah sweet Sandy! Bunny had never been quite sure how he had gotten entangled in Moon’s affairs, he seemed only to have an eye for poetry and painting, barely aware even of the news that made it into the papers. But perhaps that had been but a ruse, for scandal never touched him after the passing of Jack Frost; Bunny had even heard one whisper that Sandy had only accepted the touch of the servant for the sake of reaching his dark master, a matter of the past that may or may not be true or useful, for while there was no scandal with Sandy, he had simply disappeared without a trace.  
  
And now only Bunny as Moon’s pawn. _“Rook,” Moon had said,_ all right but he’s neither carrion bird nor castle, though he does travel fast with news and all else. At this last, he will not be victim, not for Pitch, not for Jack, and certainly not for Moon, though Moon might expect it, but why? Moon taught him how not to be one.  
  
A bell above the door jingles foolishly and well now, that must be Jack. Very pretty, very strange, too strange for games requiring discretion, but ah, Jack’s use is to break discretion, isn’t it? White hair and white skin, blue eyes made bluer by his violet coat, what an ornament! Yes, pretty thing, but prettier in how Bunny sees him first, sees the ambition in the set of his shoulders, the hunger in the corners of his mouth, the hunting gaze and a certain latent smile in him too, oh Bunny sees it all. Bunny sees too how when Jack looks his way and knows him all that disappears under sweetness frothy and opaque as the whipped cream that tops the bitter chocolate here. Oh, laughable, isn’t it! And Bunny remembers the last thing Sandy said to him, over cards it was, neither of them having cared for chess for some time: _“Pitch is rarely able to create his own creatures.”_ So it seems, Sandy, so it seems. There may be hope for a white pawn under a black queen after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #blackice#vs.#jackrabbit#grudge match brewing
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: dang that was just. dang.
> 
> tejoxys said: I am all about this AU.


End file.
